The Stories of Obi Wan Kenobi
by s82
Summary: The combination of old and new Star Wars snippets from the beginning of Obi-Wan’s Padawanship to his own Master days. Supporting cast includes Qui-Gon, Mace, Bant, and Anakin.
1. Introduction

Hello readers!

I decided to take all my Star Wars snippets and put them under one story, different chapters, in chronological order. These stories have not truly been altered in any way, although I did read over them and fix errors, spelling, et cetera. If I add in any new snippets they will be posted here, so look for this story in the future. As you will notice, there are still Star Wars stories under my name and those are left out either because I wanted them too or they are AU and did not fit in with this collaboration of tales.

Here is the all-encompassing disclaimer:

The characters and universe used in the following snippets are not mine, but rather belong to George Lucas Co. They are used without permission and no money is being made on their usage. Any original characters own themselves. 

All the stories will be rated PG even though some could easily pass for G, but this is safer. None go over this rating, however.

There will be titles listed as chapters and at the beginning of the story. Timeframe and genre will be also mentioned at the beginning of the fic.

Enjoy!


	2. The Mistake I

__

THE MISTAKE part one

Timeline: JA #5 and 6

Genre: Angst

~*~   
  
  
I cannot believe I did it. I just _can't_ believe it, and I doubt I ever will believe it and definitely will never be able to understand it or my reasoning. I told my Master - no wait - my ex-Master, that I had found something not worth fighting for, but worth _dying_ for. At the time I believed it, with all my heart, I believed it.  
  
I wanted to help the Young, I wanted to help Nield, but most of all, I wanted to help Cerasi.  
  
_Cerasi_.  
  
Her name still is in my mind all the time. I realized, as I held her in my arms, I loved her. More than anyone I had ever known before. Sure, I love Bant like a best friend and a sister. I love (even if he doesn't anymore) Qui-Gon like a father. But with Cerasi, it was different. I _loved_ her. And there's no other way for me to put it. Whenever I saw her, my stomach would turn over, and I would get butterflies like I had never know. And when I lost her, I felt a pain like I had never know. She died in my arms and I 'm still unable to comprehend it.   
  
There are a lot of things that I refuse to accept right now. My total abandonment of the Jedi Order, my leaving Qui-Gon, Cerasi dying, Nield turning against me. It all is a large blur, one that I want to erase from my memory forever.  
  
But I can't. I never will be able to either. It's all a part of me now.  
  
It amazes me that Qui-Gon actually wanted to come back and help me. I thought he hated me. I guess he still could hate me, but be doing his duty as a Jedi. I wish I could run to him and ask him to take me back as his Padawan. Make everything better, but my mistakes are well past the point of forgiveness.  
  
I pulled my lightsaber on him. On my _Master_! I could smack myself right now for that, but injuring myself will do no good. At least not now, later though, I'll remind myself about the smack.  
  
I see his ship coming into view now and feel my throat tighten up. I now know how much he means to me. He was my teacher, my friend, and he even began to become my father. A Master and Padawan Bond is the strongest there is. Not even death can ruin it, but I threw it all away for some kids.  
  
I realize that's not a fair thought. They weren't just kids. They were friends, and loved ones, even if I had just meet them. They were fighting for their lives and I had to choose to help them or leave them. I chose to help them, but not without remorse or regret.  
  
If only there had been a compromise. We could have helped and then gone home. Everything would be fine now.  
  
But it's not. It's all wrong.  
  
All because of _me_.  
  
His ship has now landed in front of me and I'm waiting patiently for the ramp to lower and for me to see my ex-Master again. I wish he would charge out of the ship and demand that I be his Padawan again.   
  
It's a dream that I _know_ will never happen. I'm no longer a Padawan- no longer a Jedi. The idea makes me sick, but I must live with it.  
  
I see him at the top of the ramp and I begin to slowly move towards him. I feel tears in my eyes, but I hold them at bay. I made this decision because I thought I knew what I was doing; I thought I was being a responsible adult.  
  
I wasn't, but I won't allow myself to act like a child, now. Not in front of him.  
  
I watch him come closer to me and feel my knees going weak. I want to fight with him, protect him, and be his Padawan.  
  
But I can't.   
  
Our bond is gone, the respect is gone, and the trust is gone. Gone forever  
  
I follow him as we travel further and further away from the ship.  
  
Finally, Qui-Gon speaks to me.  
  
"I was very grieved to hear your news about Cerasi." I hear he voice get a little softer. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan."  
  
I don't know what to say. His sympathy was more than I ever expected. "Thank you."  
  
It's all I can say and all that my throat will allow right now. I still have my face to his back and feel a small tear run down my cheek.  
  
I just want things the way there were.  
  
But they can't be the same. 

Ever.

__

The End.


	3. The Mistake II

__

THE MISTAKE part two

Timeline: JA #5 and 6

Genre: Angst

~*~   
  
I pace the cockpit of the ship for close to thirty minutes nonstop. The only other times I can remember pacing were before my Knighting, while my nerves were all on edge, and right before my fight with Xanatos. I paced then because of a combination of things, but mainly because I was in disbelief about my ex-apprentice's fall. Now, I pace because I'm still in shock and need something to try and get my thoughts in order.   
  
Perhaps, I should have expected something like this from Obi-Wan. He was headstrong and passionate; two of the traits which originally turn me away from being his Master. However, after he stated he was willing to die for me, how could I not take him as my apprentice? I should have realized it was only a matter of time before he left the Jedi.  
  
Left _me_.  
  
I'm not sure if I'm more hurt by Xanatos' betrayal or by Obi-Wan's. Xanatos joined the Darkside; power and deception lured him. Soon, the power became too strong for him and he was forced to give his whole life towards his cause. Maybe he really wanted to come back to the Light, but could not because of the power of the Darkside. I'm not sure and will never be. But with Obi-Wan, he joined a cause, one that we should have been trying to prevent. He did nothing for power or any sort of gain, rather because he loved one of the fighters.   
  
I _know_ he loved Cerasi and he is suffering from her death. It hurts to lose a loved one. I know this well, for I have lost at least two I can name.  
  
Both of which I was suppose to guide and teach.   
  
When Obi-Wan came running towards the ship, I actually felt joy and relief that he was going to join Tahl and myself back to Coruscant. I never expected him to tell me he was staying behind.  
  
I _never_ expected him to draw his lightsaber on me.  
  
When he did, I nearly fell to the ground with shock. It was Xanatos all over again. I drew my 'saber and we stood like that for what felt like hours. Neither of us really wanted to attack the other, but we also had no idea as to what we should do. He finally moved and extinguished his 'saber, holding it out for me.  
  
I was numb when I took it. I know I spoke to him about making a choice, but it really was not my mind talking, rather my mouth just formed whatever words it wanted to. He spoke back to me about something worth dying for and I knew then and there that I had lost him.  
  
He was willing to die for the Young and Cerasi.  
  
There was nothing I could say to him that would bring him back so I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
I left.  
  
In my heart I wanted to stay and plead with him to rethink everything, but I just could not get my body to cooperate, so that's why I left.  
  
My mind was stubborn.  
  
Once back on Coruscant and the Temple, I remember very little of how many days passed and what I did. I know I spoke with the Council and with Tahl. The only clear memory I have was when I was speaking with Yoda and he told me of a transmission.  
  
When it lit up and I saw Obi-Wan and I wanted to scream at my Master, at my ex-apprentice, and at myself. Yet, I just began to refuse to listen to it...  
  
...until I heard the three words fall out of Obi-Wan's mouth.  
  
"Cerasi is _dead_."  
  
I knew that this poor boy's heart was breaking from the death of this young girl. As I said, I knew he loved her and now he had lost her. In the reality of losing her, he had lost his goal and his cause. He lost everything that he had stayed behind for.  
  
He had lost _himself_.  
  
I listened to the rest of the message and told Yoda to tell Obi-Wan that I was coming for him. I knew I could help him even though he hurt me so deeply.  
  
And now, here I am on the ship waiting to land on Melida/Daan and waiting to come face to face with Obi-Wan.  
  
I am _not_ looking forward to this.  
  
I know we no longer have a bond, but I feel a sort of...connection to him anyway. After I had worked so hard to tell myself I do not want this boy as a Padawan he still entered my life.  
  
I realized that I did need him and I even found myself loving him.  
  
Loving him like a _son_.  
  
And now he has left me and I have left him. What could have been a great bond and friendship is over in the blink of an eye.  
  
I feel the ship descend and go to land it on the planet. All too quickly I find myself settled on the planet's surface and open the ship's back door. I regain my composure and stroll down to meet Obi-Wan.  
  
The pain is clear on his face and I see the thirteen-year boy for what he is.   
  
A boy.   
  
A boy who made a mistake he wished he could fix. A boy that is lost and alone. A boy who is grieving for the death of a friend, the loss of a Master, and the lost of his future.  
  
I find my voice and speak gently to him. "I was very grieved to hear your news about Cerasi." My voice gets a bit softer. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan."  
  
It is the truth. I am terribly sorry that he has to go through this pain, but I refuse to let him see _my_ pain. I am a Jedi Master- I do not grieve for the lost of a Padawan outwardly.  
  
He whispers a small thank you to me and we slowly walked side by side towards the center of Melida/Daan.  
  
I notice he turns his face away from me, but I see a small tear run down his cheek. I wish I could put my arm around him and give him a hug he needs so desperately.  
  
But I don't.  
  
I wish things could be the way there were.  
  
But they can't be the same. 

Ever.  
  
_The End._


	4. Green Eyed Monster

__

GREEN EYED MONSTER

Timeline: JA books

Genre: Angst  
  
~  
  
I try not to let it bother me, but some how I can't help it. It bothers me _so_ deeply. So much, that every time I see them together my stomach drops because I know that I am forgotten. When he sees her, she becomes his whole world. Whatever he can do to help her, he will. Whatever she wants, he'll get her. Even when she doesn't want him near her, he'll stay by her. My Master and Tahl have a bond that I am envious of.   
  
I know what I feel is wrong- I know that jealously is unbecoming of a Jedi Padawan, but I just can't help it. I am envious of Tahl- there's no other way to say it. I want what she has with my Master. I want to be the one that Qui-Gon will bug until I relent and tell him everything. I want to be the one that he will go great lengths to help, but I'm not.   
  
I'm only his Padawan.   
  
The boy that he never wanted and tried so hard never to get.  
  
I'm to blame solely for the lack of a bond that my Master and I share. After Melida/Daan, everything we had started to have was shattered and I know he turned to Tahl for guidance. She became the person in his life that didn't betrayed him- she became his _life_ when I left. Once I came back he couldn't let go of her and hasn't.  
  
She's the person that Qui-Gon can trust. He knows he can't trust me, no matter how badly I let him know he can. He already knows that I am quick to betray and who would want to hold someone like that close to his or her heart?  
  
Of course, my Master cares for me- I know this, but I'm second in his heart. I know, even if he doesn't, that he loves Tahl. Whether as a lover, or a close friend I cannot deceiver, but he loves her. He only cares for me.   
  
Many times I've seen how deeply he cares for her. Every time he watches her sightless eyes focus on a task before her that she cannot see, but still attempts- his heart swells with pride. Every time he sees her misstep on account of not being able to see- his heart breaks. Every time that she pushes him away- his heart pursues her. His heart is hers and it's breaking mine.  
  
Every time I see him looking at her with pride for some small task she completes, I feel my breath stop in my throat. Why can't I be the one that he has that gaze for? Why can't I be the one that gets his praise, his devotion, and his love?  
  
Tahl may be flawed, her sightless eyes will forever remain unseeing, but I am flawed, too, and mine is not physical. I am an unworthy Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, he deserves so much better than I can ever do.   
  
He deserves Tahl.  
  
One day, I'm certain he and Tahl will complete each other and Obi-Wan Kenobi will slowly fad into the night. I'm ready to accept that because he loves her and I love him. Anything that will make him happy, I will give him. He is my world and only should be given the best that can be offered. If he wants Tahl then I want him to be with her.  
  
One day it will happen, and my heart may fall to pieces when it does, but my Master's will be complete and, in the end, that's all that matters.  
  
I want him to be happy, no matter how much it hurts me.  
  
Because I'm only his Padawan and Tahl is his world.

__

The End. 


	5. Finding the Truth

__

FINDING THE TRUTH

Timeline: JA books (sequel to Green Eyed Monster)

Genre: Angst  
  
~*~  
  
I hear the soft rustling of robes just in my doorway and slowly my eyes head in that direction. I look up to see Qui-Gon standing there staring at me intently. I meet his gaze and offer a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Master."  
  
He continues to stare which slowly starts to unnerve me. Did I do something wrong that I forgot about? Am I failing a class? Nothing pops in my head, so I just stare back with my head slightly tilted in question. I know my Master and he'll get the idea.  
  
For a few seconds longer he just looks at me and I notice something about his eyes. They look…sad. Very sad and empty. _Oh, Force_, is all I can think, _what did I do?_  
  
A hand reaches into one of the many pockets of his Jedi robes and I watch as my Master pulls out a small data pad.   
  
"I found this." His voice is hollow sounding to my ears.  
  
"Whose is it?"   
  
He doesn't answer, but flips the pad in my direction. It lands with a 'thump' on the bed I'm sitting on and I lean over to look closer at it.  
  
"Do you want to explain this to me?" He questions just as I activate the opening page and read it.  
  
_Property of Obi-Wan Kenobi_  
  
It's my journal…well…of sorts. It's more of an old pad I carry around with me to write certain things when I have the urge. Sometimes it's mission assignments, letters to friends, or even my thoughts. I haven't seen it around since the last time I wrote in it, which was…  
  
Oh, Force.  
  
Suddenly, the room seems much too small and the in it air much to thin. I begin to try and calm myself, surely my Master would never read this. It's my property and he's never invaded my space before.  
  
"Explain what?" My voice is hoarse due to the fact I can't get any saliva to my tongue.   
  
Qui-Gon crosses his arms in that certain 'Master' way. The one that clearly says 'you know what I'm talking about.' Oh Sith, please let this be a horrid nightmare.  
  
"You wrote something quite," he pauses, trying to find the right word, "interesting." The tone isn't cruel or sarcastic, but pained.  
  
No. This isn't happening.   
  
He wasn't supposed to know.  
  
"It is true?" The question barely reaches my ears, but I can hear the pain in his voice clearly.   
  
My secret. My feelings. My pain.  
  
They aren't his to know.  
  
"Is what true?" If I keep adverting it, it will go away.  
  
"What you wrote?"  
  
Force, I'm shaking. He wasn't supposed to know. "What did you read?"  
  
His arms fly up in the air. "Padawan, do _not_ do this." A crack in his voice causes me to flinch. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. That…that…entry. Did you mean what you wrote?" He's reached his breaking point.  
  
Mentally, I think back to the subconscious writing I did just last night while Qui-Gon was out with Tahl.  
  
_I am envious of Tahl._  
  
He wasn't supposed to read any of it.  
  
_I'm only his Padawan._  
  
How could he read it?   
  
_The boy that he never wanted and tried so hard never to get._  
  
Force, he knows _everything_.  
  
_Why can't I be the one that gets his praise, his devotion, and his love?_  
  
My breathing becomes short and my mind blank. All I can see and hear are my words- those damnable words.  
  
_I am an unworthy Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, he deserves so much better than I can ever do._  
  
I look up to see my Master's eyes boring into me, still waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
_I want him to be happy, no matter how much it hurts me._   
  
"Yes." I barely crock it out and it's only a whisper, but I know he's heard it.   
  
I expect him to yell, to just turn and walk away leaving. I expect him to do anything, but what he does.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
_  
Anything that will make him happy, I will give him._  
  
My eyes jerk off of the datapad where they had been resting. "Why?"  
  
_I am an unworthy Padawan._  
  
He takes a few steps further inside my room and stops just shy of the bed I'm occupying. "Oh, Padawan," he whispers and takes a seat next to me.  
  
I swallow hard.   
  
_Of course, my Master cares for me._  
  
"Master?"   
  
"I'm sorry." He states again and takes the pad from the bed. His eyes scan over it quickly and, once he is finished, I can see tears have glazed over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan."  
  
I don't know what to do, so I don't do anything.   
  
_I love him._  
  
An arm suddenly engulfs my shoulder and, before I can register what's going on, I find myself pressed tightly against my Master's chest. He holds one hand gently over my head, smoothing the spiky hair underneath, and his other arm has been placed around my back.  
  
He's hugging me.  
  
The realization takes me by complete surprise. My Master, the stoic Jedi, is hugging me.  
  
_He is my world._   
  
And suddenly, tears are in my eyes and falling into Qui-Gon's robe. My hands reach out blindly and grab the dark brown fabric in tight fists. I try to take a deep breath, to stop the tears, but the intake of air causes a shudder to run through me and, before long, I start to release uncontrolled sobs.   
  
He knows everything and he's…he's…  
  
…sorry.  
  
I can't stop the tears and, all the while, Qui-Gon gently rubs a hand over my back murmuring 'I'm so sorry'.  
  
The sobbing subsides some, but I keep the death-grip I hold on his robe and make no move to remove my head from the confines of his chest. My Master begins to make a soft rocking motion which is occupied with softly spoken words.  
  
"I care for you more than anyone else in this whole galaxy. I am _so_ sorry you didn't understand that. So very sorry." He sighs deeply. "You are my world and always will be, Padawan. No one will ever take your place in my heart."  
  
_I love him._  
  
"I love you."  
  
A sob hitches my voice as I battle to get one important statement out. Qui-Gon gently pulls me closer and, though it's blanketed by his robes, I know he hears. "I love you, too, Master."   
  
  
_The End._


	6. Misunderstandings

__

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

Timeline: Late JA

Genre: Humor

  
~*~  
  
"Youran Arse."  
  
"Excuse me, Padawan."  
  
"I said, Youran Arse."  
  
"I am well aware of what you said."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"Um, Master, I think you might have misunderstood what I meant."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm quiet certain I know exactly what you said."  
  
"But, it's not what you think. Youran Arse comes from Youraphat Arse."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"Ow, Master why did you pull my braid?"  
  
"I will not have you speak to me in such a fashion! I am your Master, do you understand that?"  
  
"Of course I do, what else would you be?"  
  
"Apparently, I'm a certain part of anatomy."  
  
_...silence...  
_  
"Huh?"  
  
"Really, Obi-Wan, don't give me that blank stare. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Arse indeed."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Keep playing dumb, Padawan. Really, I mean it. I'll just give you some meditations to help keep you quiet."  
  
"Um, Master, I really, REALLY, mean no disrespect, but what are you taking about?"  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"Ow, you pulled my braid again. Why are you being so mean to me today? I mean, you ask me to get you the name of the planet's leader, I get it for you, and you get mad. I don't understand you, Master."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"The planet's leader...?"  
  
"Yes, remember you asked me to research it and I did. Youran Arse leads Youraphat Arse."  
  
"Oh, I see...ummm...very good job, Padawan."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"You thought I was calling you an arse didn't you?"  
  
"Language. And no, I didn't."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am...okay fine. You're right I didn't misunderstand you."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize, Master?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I didn't do anything wrong and that braid pulling hurt...a lot actually."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"You know, it's not really my fault that somehow you misunderstood the planet and the planet leader's name, now is it?"  
  
...silence...  
  
"Master, you're not being very fair right now."  
  
_...silence...  
_  
"You _are_ an arse."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing. Just getting the pronunciation down."  
  
"I see. Why don't you leave that alone for right now."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
_...silence...  
_  
"Oh, and Padawan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
_...silence..._  
  
"By the way, the leader's wife's name is Iman Arse."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I thought you'd like that, Master."  
  
  
_The End._


	7. Favors

__

FAVORS

Timeline: Late JA

Genre: Humor

~*~

"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. What's the very worse that can happen?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Mace like he had grown a third eye. "Do you want me to make a list? Anytime we try _anything_ remotely rule bending we get caught and not only that, but somehow we seem to suffer both physical pain and embarrassment."  
  
Mace seemed to ponder his friend's words for a moment. "But what's the very, _very_ worse that can happen?"  
  
Qui-Gon answer was somewhere between a grunt and a growl, however Mace didn't seem phased.  
  
"Come on, when's the last time I asked you for a favor?"  
  
"What time is it!"  
  
Mace grabbed his friend by the shoulders and stared him squarely in the face. "Seriously, I _need_ you to help me out here! I'm begging you."  
  
Qui-Gon let his shoulders fall. He was caving and he knew it. Somehow he just couldn't say no to his friend when he seemed so pathetic. It was depressing to see a Jedi Master act like a whining ten-year old.  
  
The older Master was just about to agree when he saw his Padawan heading in his direction. He smiled to the boy. "Obi-Wan! How the heck are ya?"  
  
The surprised look on Obi-Wan's face was much like how a bantha looked before it was hit by a speeder. "Um...I'm fine, Master. And how are you and Master Windu?"  
  
Suddenly in a blur of dark brown, Obi-Wan found himself being dragged away from Mace. His Master had him by his upper arm and was blazing a trail away from the Council Member.  
  
However, with a burst of super-human speed, Mace caught up to the two Jedi and ran in front of them. "Qui-Gon! Please, please, _please_ help me!"  
  
Obi-Wan cocked his head to one side and turned his glaze from his Master to Mace and back to his Master. 

"Ah...I'm going to be going now." The Padawan attempted to move away from the older men, but felt two pair of hands grabbed both his shoulders. Soon, he found himself in the middle of a Master sandwich.  
  
"Kenobi, tell your Master he _has_ to help me out."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to his Master and then looked at the Council Member. "But, normally when he helps you out he somehow always gets caught and somehow suffers both physical pain and embarrassment."  
  
Qui-Gon shot an 'I-told-you' look to his friend, but Mace was one step ahead. "Sith, Kenobi, do you want to be at the Healers for a month?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Either you convince him to help me or you will be helping the healers out with cleaning the freshers and bed-pans, _plus_ be a dinner guest of Yoda's for a month!"  
  
"You...you can't do that! It's just not fair!"  
  
Mace smirked at the surprised and scared Padawan. "Watch me! I'm on the Council. I can do anything I want."  
  
Silently, Obi-Wan wonder how a Sith could ever make the Council, but he kept the question silent and turned towards his Master.  
  
"Help him. For the love of the Force help him. I'm just your Padawan! I'm too young to deserve this."  
  
Qui-Gon felt torn. Should he suffer or his Padawan? Surprisingly the choice was easy. His Padawan was his son and he loved the boy with all his heart. What Mace was doing was unfair, un-called for, and just plain mean. He knew what sacrifice he had to make.  
  
"Obi-Wan will help you, Mace."  
  
"_WHAT_??!!" The young Jedi turned towards his Master. "That's not fair! I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this?"  
  
Qui-Gon placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "I'm doing it because I love you and only want the best for you. I believe this will be a wonderful learning experience. Since you're almost eighteen it's about time you start to do missions on your own."  
  
"This won't be a mission! It's going to be something awful that is going to hurt me somehow. Please Master, I'm too young to go through this!"  
  
Qui-Gon removed his hand and patted the top of Obi-Wan's head like a little puppy. "You'll be just fine." With that the Master jogged away and Obi-Wan could have sworn there was a little bit of a skip in his step.  
  
Mace sighed. "I really wanted him to help me." He looked the young Jedi up and down. "I suppose you'll be just fine though."  
  
Obi-Wan shuddered to think what awful fate awaited him.  
  
~*~  
  
If there was a Heaven in the Universe, he was in it. Obi-Wan smiled contentedly as he was served another drink. _Ah, bliss!_  
  
The younger Jedi looked over to his older companion and gave him the thumbs up. Mace smiled back and gave the Padawan a small wink.  
  
"Okay, now I need all the contestants to line up." They did so. "Good, good. Now, we're going to go down the line and I need you to tell us what you would want to cure in the universe."  
  
Obi-Wan only half listened as the constants rambled off the answer. He could care less to what was happening inside their heads...  
  
...he cared more for what was happening on he outside of their heads. Namely, what they looked like.  
  
In truth, the Padawan figured Jedi were above beauty contests and was surprised, pleasantly at that, to find out that somehow Mace had been selected to judge this said beauty pageant. He knew it had something to do with a mission he had been on years ago in which he had to play judge then, but, again, he could care less.  
  
All he cared about was never letting this day end. 

That and the bathing suit competition.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon felt bad, guilty, and just plain Sithly about what he had done to his Padawan. He knew the boy didn't deserve this and only hoped that, in time, Obi-Wan would forgive him.  
  
The door swishing open brought the Master face to face with his smirking apprentice. By the look of his face, Qui-Gon figure he was either in so much trouble he was in denial, or he was having post-traumatic stress syndrome. Either way, it didn't look good.  
  
"Padawan?" The boy's failure to answer only worried the Jedi more. He moved closer to the lad and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" The boy shook his head and finally focused on his Master.   
  
"Oh, hello, Master. How are you?" Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine. So, um, what did you do?"  
  
A loud, happy sigh escaped his Padawan and the eighteen-year-old gave his Master the same bright smile. "I went to Heaven."  
  
Confused the Master led the boy to the couch and sat him down. He grabbed both the boy's hands and held them tightly. "Now, Obi-Wan, I need you to tell me everything that happened. I know it may be painful, but please open up to me. I hate to see you suffer so."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Qui-Gon was attempting to kick his own butt at his stupidity of letting Obi-Wan go off with Mace. It was so unfair and unjust and...and just unfair! He should have gone! He should have judged! Was there any fairness left in the world?  
  
Obi-Wan slipped silently off to his room to dream of his day and Qui-Gon continued to fume on their couch.  
  
~*~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
~*~  
  
Mace wandered the halls looking for pray. He needed help _again_, and hoped he could find a sucker soon. He saw Qui-Gon walking a bit further down the hall and speed up to reach him. He finally stood next to his friend and gave him a large smile.  
  
"Hey, Qui, I was wondering if you could help..."  
  
"YES!"  
  
Mace stopped his speech. The Jedi Master had just said..._yes_?!?! "Great! Okay, met me at the pool in fifteen minutes for the…"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled inwardly, _this has to be a bathing suit competition or maybe synchronized swimming or…_  
  
"...Initiate swimming lesson."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Mace, however, never heard the question as he ran down the hall.  
  
_Life was truly unfair_, Qui-Gon thought as he slowly made his way to his quarters to grab his swimming trucks. He wasn't sure, but somehow, he _knew_ this was Obi-Wan's fault and that boy would regret it with tomorrow's training.

__

The End.


	8. The Chosen One?

__

THE CHOSEN ONE?

Timeline: TPM (AU)

Genre: Humor

~*~

Obi-Wan didn't give a second glance to the Sith's body as it tumbled down into the black abyss, but rather rushed over to his fallen Master's side.  
  
"It's too late, Obi-Wan." The aging Master whispered painfully as his Padawan gently held his head.  
  
"No," the apprentice attempted to disagree. "No."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. There was so much to say, so much he needed Obi-Wan to know, but as he lay dying only one thought seemed to take precedence in his mind.  
  
"You must...you must..."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head urging his Master to go on. What was this final message that Qui-Gon wanted to get to him?  
  
"You must...must _not_ train the boy."  
  
The young Jedi blinked once. Then twice. And a third time. _Train the boy?  
_  
"Um Master..."  
  
"No." Qui-Gon interrupted. "He is too dangerous. You must not train him."  
  
Obi-Wan hated to be rude, especially since this appeared to be a fairly important message the older Jedi was attempting to get across and was probably one of the last Qui-Gon would ever utter, but...  
  
"Um...Master...I really..."  
  
"Do not train him, promise me. Promise me that."  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet unsure of what he should say at this point, and so he tried his same approach again. "Really, Master, I didn't..."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
For someone who appeared to be dying, Qui-Gon could sure still yelled well enough.  
  
"Okay. I won't train the boy, but I think you should know that I never had any intentions of taking him in the first place as my Padawan Learner."  
  
Qui-Gon's death seemed to pause for a moment. "What?" He asked with the clarity of someone...well of someone not about to die.  
  
"Really, I didn't see that working into my future. To be honest I can't stand the brat." Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. "There's no way I could live with him for, _Force!,_ a dozen years!"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't exactly know what to say to all this. He had thought his dying words would be profound, would guide his Padawan some, but apparently that wasn't the case. So, he attempted a different route. "What if I had asked you to train him?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at his Master and then fell silent as if thinking over his answer with as much deliberation as possible.  
  
"Hmmm," the Padawan tapped a finger to his chin, "I suppose I would have done it." Obi-Wan's eye looked back down at his Master. "Yes, I would have."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Good, good."  
  
A heavy silence fell into the generator room.  
  
"Ummm..." Qui-Gon muttered.  
  
"Yeah..." Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
And the silence was back, neither really sure what to do next.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged. "Better I suppose."  
  
"Do you think you're going to die anymore?"  
  
The older Jedi pondered the question for a moment, "I don't think I will, actually."  
  
"Oh, good. Glad to hear it."  
  
"Yes, me too."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around for a moment. "Well, I'm just going to go get some medics. You know to be safe."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Probably would be best."  
  
The young Jedi stood and slowly walked out of the generator room as Qui-Gon laid and stared at the ceiling. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel that this was not how things were suppose to end, but...  
  
  
_The End._


	9. Do I Have To?

__

UM…DO I HAVE TO?

Timeline: TPM (AU)

Genre: Humor

~*~  
  
Obi-Wan stared at Anakin.   
  
Anakin stared at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan knew Anakin didn't have any idea what to say, but he, himself, had a lot to say. He just didn't quite know how to start. Nervously, the newly appointed Knight, soon to be (he gulped) Master, tugged at the sleeves of his robe while sighing mentally to himself.   
  
_Just get it over with, Kenobi._   
  
"The council has granted me permission to train you." The older Jedi looked into the younger boy's eyes. "You will be a Jedi."   
  
A flash of surprise crossed Anakin's features and the Knight was not surprised at the reaction. Obi-Wan knew he was still struggling with the quick death of Qui-Gon. Force, _he_ was still struggling with his Master's death and now he had to deal with...this.   
  
"Uh, Obi-Wan?" A timid voice broke the Knight out of his thoughts.   
  
"Yes, Padawan?" Though neither noticed, both wince at the name.   
  
"Do I _have_ to be an apprentice?"   
  
"Well, of course not." Obi-Wan answered and then back peddled. "Wait! You don't _want_ to be a Padawan?"   
  
Anakin shuffled his feet and mumbled something Obi-Wan couldn't make out.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
The boy picked up his face. "Not _your_ apprentice," he answered.   
  
Obi-Wan felt his mouth drop open in a very un-becoming manner. "Wha...?" He managed to stutter.   
  
Anakin began to speak very quickly. "Well, you know with Qui-Gon this was wizard and everything. I knew I'd get to have a lightstick-"   
  
"Saber." Obi-Wan interrupted.   
  
"Saber." The boy continued unfazed. "And would get to travel and fly and do...well...wizard stuff. But with you it seems like it will be...dumpy."   
  
The Knight's brows creased in confusion. "Dumpy?" Okay, he may not be up on the 'lingo', but dumpy just did not seem like something 'all the kids were using'.   
  
"Yeah. Boring, slow, repetitive, monotonous, dull..."   
  
"I get the picture." The older Jedi interrupted while massaging his temples.   
  
"Besides," Anakin added as if he finally found the strength to tell Obi-Wan everything and anything that was wrong with him being a Padawan to him, "you think I'm pathetic."   
  
Now, Obi-Wan felt a migraine coming on. "Pathetic?" He echoed.   
  
"Yeah," the boy nodded, "just a pathetic life form."   
  
_Damn_, Obi-Wan thought. "Where did you get that idea?" He questioned and silently prayed that he would be able to get out of this mess.   
  
"You said so yourself."   
  
_Damn_, he thought again. "When?"   
  
"With that talky-thingy-"   
  
"Transmitter."   
  
"Transmitter when Qui-Gon was at my house."   
  
"Oh." Was all Obi-Wan could find to answer the boy with. There was really nothing else he could say. It was the truth.   
  
Anakin crossed his arms as if urging Obi-Wan to argue with him.   
  
He didn't.   
  
"Well, if you don't want to be my Padawan, best of luck to you then." In reality, Obi-Wan figured, this worked out nicely. He wouldn't be bogged down with the brat and could be a Knight all by himself.   
  
Anakin watched Obi-Wan walk away suddenly confused. He looked left then right and finally uncrossed his arms and let them fall at his side.   
  
_So_, he reasoned with himself, _what was he supposed to do now?_   
  
As Anakin stood contemplating his future, he could have sworn he heard whistling.   
  
Happy whistling.   
  
It sounded remarkably like Obi-Wan, too. 

__

The End.


	10. The Hidden Message

__

THE HIDDEN MESSAGE

Timeline: Post-TPM 

Genre: Angst

~*~   
  
Obi-Wan flopped on the bed and buried his head in the pillow barely suppressing a groan. It had been a trying day and now that it was over, the Jedi was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He and his newly acquainted Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, had returned to the Temple early in the morning from Naboo after that disaster of a mission. For the next fifteen hours, Obi-Wan had been explaining the events on that planet to at least ten Jedi every hour.   
  
And each time he was forced to tell of his Qui-Gon's death, the young man felt his heart tear just a bit more. Each time he was forced to tell of his Master's dying words in explanation to Anakin; he felt his soul die.   
  
No words were ever expressed by the Jedi he told the story to, but their eyes said enough. They all were wondering why Qui-Gon never said good-bye to his Padawan.  
  
Truth be told, Obi-Wan would not be able answer that unasked question. He did not know why his Master's dying words were of a boy they had only met days before. Every night, since that life-altering battle, Obi-Wan heard the words over and over again in his head.  
  
_Train the boy.  
  
He is the Chosen One_.  
  
There was no good-bye, no I love you's- nothing. The young man turned himself over and stared at the ceiling. He loved his Master and could never hate him for the promise he had Obi-Wan make, yet he could not help but feel cheated somehow.  
  
He had lived with, learned with, and fought with this man for over a decade. He considered him a friend, a teacher and, more importantly a father. But in his dying words, Qui-Gon never expressed any of this to him.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he was acting like a little child. Why did he need reassurance from his Master about his feelings? He _knew_ his Master cared for him and loved him.   
  
Didn't he?  
  
The young man blocked out that last thought and rubbed a hand over his face; there was no need to question his Master's feelings. The man loved him like a son; he had said so before.  
  
_Then why did he disregard you in front of the Council for the boy?_  
  
Obi-Wan did release a groan at this mental question that he could not block from entering his thoughts. He had no answer for that question either. Perhaps, Qui-Gon _did_ know something about this boy that he and the Council did not.   
  
_Perhaps_.  
  
The young Master stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom that adjoined the room. Only once he was half way there did he realize he had been going the wrong way. He comprehended, with a small laugh, that he was heading towards his _old_ bathroom. He was in his Master's room now- _his_ room. Forgetting that he wanted to clean his face, Obi-Wan moved back towards the bed.  
  
On his way back he noticed his Master's robe lying over a chair and moved to it. Picking up the soft fabric he relished the smell and feel of it. Since the battle, he kept the robe close to him in remembrance of his beloved Master. Now, as he stood hugging the robe, and noticed something odd about it.   
  
It was _heavy_.  
  
Curious, Obi-Wan felt around in the many pockets of the robe until he found what was weighting it down.   
  
A holovid.  
  
_Funny_, he thought, that he had not realized the holovid before. Wondering where it had come from, the Jedi moved back to the bed and sat down holding the small object. Without a second thought, he to played it. The sight that greeted him made the young man feel dizzy, yet joyous at the same time. Before him stood, though in smaller form, his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Obi-Wan realized he was holding his breath waiting for his Master to speak.   
  
His wait was not long.  
  
"Padawan, if you are listening to this then I realize I am not beside you and am one with the Force. I know I could tell you not to grieve for my death, but I also know you will not listen. You were always emotional _and_ headstrong. Don't get me wrong, I've always loved you for that." Qui-Gon smiled up to where he thought his Padawan would be standing while watching the video.  
  
"However, I am not hear to speak with you about your personality. I am hear to make closure and perhaps explain. I made this holovid the last night that we were on Coruscant. I made it because I knew of my doom. Yes, my Obi-Wan, I knew I was going to be killed.  
  
"You may be wondering why I continued with this mission then and I knew if I had told you, you would have tied me to a chair and never let me leave the Temple. But I had to do this, Padawan, believe me. This boy, Anakin _will_ bring balance to the Force. I know it. I also know that you are the only one who can train him. I wish I could be there to help you, I but cannot. This is your journey, my apprentice. You must see it was the will of the Force that it was my time to die. It just happened that I had a small glimpse of this before hand, perhaps to make this holovid.  
  
"However, once again, I did not make this holovid to explain _why_ I made this holovid. I know I have already told you about the boy and I do believe you are training him now. I came here to tell you good-bye. I know that I may not say what needs to be said when the time comes.  
  
"I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. You are my son and always will be. You were there when I needed you the most and helped me through my toughest times. I am _so_ proud of you, my Obi-Wan. You were always my light in the dark. You keep me going when I thought I could not.  
  
"I wish I could see you Knighted and see you be a Master, yet even if I'm not there physically, I will be there in the Force. I will _never_ leave you, Padawan. Of that you can be sure. I love you with all my heart and wish you the best in life. You are forever in my heart, my son."  
  
Obi-Wan was not been aware that he was crying until the holovid flickered and then died. He let out a gasp as his Master's body faded, leaving him alone again.  
  
However, this time he realized, he was not as lonely. His Master had said his good-bye. And with that short message, the Jedi had finally found peace.  
  
Obi-Wan picked up the 'vid and placed in on the dressed beside his Master's- _his_ bed. The holovid was the most precious thing to him now; it was truly the last thing his Master had said to him. The young man laid down in his bed, using his Master's robes as a blanket.   
  
Tomorrow would be a new day and he had a Padawan to train.

__

The End


	11. Goodbye May Seem Forever

__

GOODBYE MAY SEEM FOREVER  


Timeline: Post TPM/ Pre AOTC

Genre: Drama

~*~

  
Master Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the apartment that he shared with his Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker. Once he was inside the adequately sized apartment, he noticed his apprentice. Anakin was standing in the center of the room with his hands clasped in front of him and his head down. Confused by the young Jedi's odd stance, Obi-Wan moved closer to him.  
  
"Padawan, what's the matter?" He had been Anakin's Master for close to a year now, however he still was working on forming a close mental bond with the boy. He hoped that soon he would be able to read the emotions that his apprentice had.  
  
"Uh...there's some...um...news for you." The Jedi Master waited patiently as Anakin fidgeted around trying to get the news out. "You will...um...want to...ah...play the message." With that, the young boy turned and stood next to the message machine.  
  
Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at the odd display that his Padawan had just done, but played the message nonetheless.  
  
A tried and sorrow filled voice came out of the recorder.  
  
"Master Kenobi. This is Master Guilda Flurse, I am...uh...was Bant's Master. I wanted to tell you that...ah...two nights ago while we were on the planet Jumes, she was struck with a vibro ax and...killed. I'm sorry I couldn't give you this news in person, but I am still here trying to make arrangements. I'm truly sorry for the loss of your friend." The message died without another word.  
  
Obi-Wan stood by the machine in shock. _Bant's dead?_ The thought did not even make sense in his head.  
  
_My best friend's...dead?_ Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his sleeve.  
  
"Master, are you okay?" He forgot that his Padawan was standing right next to him.  
  
He looked down at the boy and answered truthfully. "No. I'm sorry. I must go." With that he left Anakin in the room, while he went out somewhere- anywhere.  
  
He finally found himself at the Rooms of a Thousand Fountains. That was no surprise for it was Bant's favorite room. The Jedi Master took a seat on a rock and dipped his feet in the water as he thought over the message he had received.  
  
His best friend from his early days at the Temple was dead. The impact of the news finally hit the young Master and he brought up his knees to his chin. His body racked with soft tears that he did not try to cease as he let the sorrow of Bant's death wash over him.  
  
Finally, his tears stopped and he was left with thoughts of her. She always understood when he had a run-in with Bruck or one of his friends. She helped him, when he had come back without a Master from Melida/Daan, to understand that he had to be patient and all would work out. She listened to him as he told her about Cerasi and her death.  
  
Most of all though, she was there when he had come home without a Master, again. However, that time it had been under a much different circumstance.  
  
Bant had been away at a mission when she gained the news of Qui-Gon's death and within two days she had jumped on a ship and headed back, just to be with Obi-Wan. He remembered he was sitting in a chair, while Anakin was in a class, thinking over the faithful fight. He had been so engrossed with his thoughts, he failed to hear the door slide open.  
  
The next moment, he felt Bant throw her arms around him. "I am _so_ sorry for your loss."   
  
The young Master had been so surprise and delighted to see her, he had forgotten about his pain for a moment. He stood and embraced her. Obi-Wan smiled to her, but she only bit her lip back. He had forgotten about his appearance. In the past few days since his Master's death, the young Jedi had not slept well. He knew he had red rimmed eyes with bags under them.   
  
Bant took Obi-Wan's hand and spoke to him. "I am truly sorry for Qui-Gon's death and only wish there was something more that I could do for you. I want you to know I am here for you. If you need to yell at someone, I can be yelled at. If you want to talk with someone, I can be talked to. And if you just want to cry, I can cry with you."  
  
Obi-Wan looked into his best friend's eyes and before he knew it, he was crying against her tunic. Since his Master's death, other Jedi had said kind words, but no one had offered their shoulder to cry on. Bant had and it was all the young Master needed.  
  
Over the next week, Bant helped out with Anakin and anything else he needed. Finally, though, she had to leave and said her good-byes, telling Obi-Wan that when she got back to the Temple again, they could go out and spend more free time together. Obi-Wan had agreed with her and also said his thanks and good-byes.  
  
That was the last time he had seen her.  
  
Now, there was no one for Obi-Wan to yell with, talk with, or cry with. He was alone.  
  
_/You are never alone, Padawan/_  
  
The young man's head popped up at the voice and he looked around frantically. He _knew_ he had heard something.  
  
_/We are here for you when you need us/_  
  
Now, Obi-Wan knew he had gone crazy, but he went with the voice anyway.  
  
"Then why are you here with me now? I need you _now_! I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm stick of always losing the ones close to me." He paused collecting his thoughts. "I just want happiness again."  
  
The statement and its truth made Obi-Wan dropped to sit again. It was the most honest thing he had said in a long time. He had not been truly happy since his Master had died. There, of course, had been moments of small joy with Anakin or other Jedi, but never anything that did not dim away in a few hours.  
  
He missed the joy he got sparring with his Master. He missed the joking and laughing with his Master. He missed the water fights with Bant.   
  
He missed his happiness.  
  
Off to the side, the young Master was so caught up in his own thoughts he failed to notice the two beings who were standing next to each other.  
  
"Please can we go to him. He needs us now. Look at him, he is dying from the inside."  
  
"I'm afraid, if we do it will only be for a short time."  
  
"That's all he needs."  
  
Obi-Wan became aware that others were in the room with him and made a quick effort to wipe away tears on his face. He stood to face the visitors....  
  
...and nearly fell into the water with surprise.  
  
In front of him, basked in a blue light, was his Master and best friend. They both smiled at him and Bant even did a small wave.  
  
"What...ah...ah...what...are...hhhaa...um" The string of incoherent words rolled out of Obi-Wan's mouth before anything sensible made it. "How?"  
  
The one word, expressed the only question that Obi-Wan's mind could make.  
  
"I told you, Padawan, there is no death, only the Force. Bant and I are one with the Force, however we felt it was time to visit you if only for a moment."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly moved forward to the two ghostly forms and stare each of them in the eyes.  
  
"It really is you!" The joy that spread over the young Master's face made both of the figures smile in return.  
  
"I'm afraid we must be short, though. This is just a brief meeting. We must get back to our lives on the other side." Qui-Gon spoke slowly to his Padawan. "You are grieving for us, which is fine, yet it is consuming your whole life. You must not allow that."  
  
Bant stepped next to the Jedi Master's form. "Please Obi, go home and speak with Anakin, he is worried and confused for you. This past year has not been easy for him and now today with you rushing out on him. He is a mere boy, he needs someone to be there for him."  
  
Obi-Wan felt new tears spring to his eyes. "What about me? Don't _I_ need someone? I've lost the two people who mean more to me than life in the last year. The two people I regarded as my family have left me." The young Master brought the back of his hand up to his eyes and wiped away the tears. "When do I get a chance to have someone to hold me and allow me to cry?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked back to the two dear people to him when they remind silent and he spoke again. "When do I get to love someone who doesn't leave me?"   
  
The question was asked with such anguish and pain that neither ghost knew what to do or say. The young man before them was dying from the inside and they were powerless to help him. Qui-Gon moved and knelt next to his apprentice.  
  
"I am sorry you have to go through this pain, my Obi-Wan, but it is the will of the Force." As soon as the statement left Qui-Gon's mouth, the younger Master sprang to his feet.  
  
"The will of the Force? Damn the Force! Why is it the will of the Force that I am stuck here to suffer? Why is it the will of the goddamn Force that I'm stuck with Anakin, a boy that even after a year, I cannot get close to! Tell me, if you feel it is the will of the Force, tell me why!" Obi-Wan turned his back to the two spirits in angry.  
  
Qui-Gon softly spoke from where he was. "I am not sure why we left you. I wish it was not this way. I wish I could have been with you during your Knighting. I wish I could change everything that happened on Naboo. But I cannot. I just want you to know that your life is not over yet, Padawan. You are here for a reason and I know that you will do something great." The older Jedi sighed. "Perhaps, it is not the will of the Force that we leave, moreover, the will of the Force that you live."  
  
Bant moved closer to her friend. "You are a wonderful person and deserve to be happy in life. Please don't let our deaths make your life painful. You have Anakin and he will be there for you if you need him. You must have trust in him and learn to accept that trust. He may not be your Master, but you are his and he needs you."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and looked from his Master to Bant and back again. He loved this people with all his heart and knew they spoke the truth. He did have Anakin and he did have his life.   
  
"Thank you both for being there for me in life and in death. I love you both more than you can know." Obi-Wan smiled at the two dear people to him.  
  
"I love you too, Padawan. And will watch over you always, my son, " with that sentiment his Master faded until there was only empty space where he once stood.   
  
Bant took a deep breath. "I will watch out for him, don't you worry. Love you so, I do and miss you, I will."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a small laugh at the childhood memories Bant brought back with her play Yoda-speak. "Miss you, I already do. Love you always, I will."  
  
Bant gave a small wave and slowly, she too faded, leaving Obi-Wan alone once again. After a few moments to collect his wits, the young man turned and headed back to his chamber.  
  
He entered the room and found his Padawan mediating on the floor. The boy opened his eyes when he heard his Master enter.  
  
"Are you all right?" Anakin stood and moved closer to Obi-Wan.  
  
The young man bent down so he was eye to eye with the small boy. "Yes, I am getting better. Thank you for your concern, Padawan."  
  
Anakin bit his lip and Obi-Wan knew he wanted to say something more. "Yes?" He hoped if he prompted the boy, he would speak.  
  
"I was just...um...wondering who Bant was? But if you...um...don't want to talk about it I...um...understand." Anakin let his eyes dropped when Obi-Wan stood and moved over towards the couch.  
  
The young Master flopped on the couch and beckoned his apprentice over. Anakin obeyed and sat stiffly next to his Master. Obi-Wan threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled the boy closer. The Master and Apprentice leaned into one another. Anakin worked his head into the crock of Obi-Wan arm.  
  
"She was a great friend to me at the Temple when I was even younger than you were. We had some pretty good times here." Obi-Wan looked down to Anakin. "Would you like to hear them?"  
  
The young boy nodded his head. "I would enjoy that very much, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, there was this one time..."  
  
The Jedi Master told stories of his past childhood pranks, problems, and memories for hours until his apprentice fell asleep against his arm. He softly picked up the boy and moved his into his room. He placed him in his bed, covered the young Jedi up. Bending over, he gave him a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Good night, Padawan. Sleep well." The older man left the room and was unaware of the two figures regarding him.  
  
The taller and older one turned to the young figure. "I think he'll be just fine."  
  
The younger one looked up and smiled. "I think you may be right. Shall we get back to our game of chess?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at Bant with a mischievous smile. "I don't see why you want to play again. I'll only beat you."  
  
Bant rolled her eyes. "I think not."  
  
Both figures faded off into the darkness. Obi-Wan stepped back into his apprentice's room and softly whispered.  
  
"You'll never beat him, Bant. He _always_ wins at chess."  
  


__

The End.  



	12. Cleaning Day

__

CLEANING DAY

Timeline: Post Ep.III/Pre-ANH

Genre: Humor   
  
~*~  
  
A middle-aged man slowly dragged his moist rag over the few pieces of furniture in his small home. Or rather small cave. He softly hummed to himself as he worked at his spring-cleaning.   
  
He walked back to his small sink and cleaned off the rag. Slowly, he turned around and surveyed his home. It was small, but quaint. Everything in the universe that he own was in his small abode and he really did find it to be his new home. With a flick of his wrist, he put the rag back in the sink and moved to a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
He had just sat down and begun to rest his eyes after fifteen minutes of strenuous cleaning, when he heard the ever-present voice.  
  
"You missed a spot." Suppressing a groan, the man opened one eye and found himself staring into the ever-present figure.  
  
"I did not." With that answer the man closed his eye again.  
  
"Yes, you did. Right there." Knowing his peace was over the man rose to his feet and placed his hand on his hips.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"There." He followed the given direction and tried to find his supposedly 'missed spot.'  
  
"I cleaned it."  
  
"No, you missed it."  
  
"It's clean."  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Clean."  
  
"Dirty." Realizing the argument could carry on for hours, the younger man let out a large sigh and moved back to the sink. With groans, grunts, and humphs, he removed his rag and went over to the offending 'dirty' spot. With as much violence as he could muster, he scrubbed the spot till it shined.  
  
With a smug expression, he turned back to his companion. "Better?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The younger of the two threw his hands up in the air. "I give up!"  
  
The older man turned. "What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Moving back to his chair, the young man sat down again and rested his eyes in hopes of catching a brief nap.  
  
His hopes were quickly shattered.  
  
"You know, I thought you were a better cleaner than this."  
  
"What?" He opened his eyes and leaned forward towards his companion.  
  
"Well, look around," the older man turned his neck to look at the whole house. "I mean, it looks like a dump! I bet even a Hutt wouldn't live here."  
  
A younger man ran a hand over his face. "Thanks. Thank you so much. Anything else you want to insult?"  
  
"Well..." Quickly, the comment was cut off.  
  
"I was kidding!"  
  
Silence entered the small room and the younger man thought perhaps the older man was done with his criticizing.  
  
"You need a hair cut."  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"No, it's way too long. Just a little trim. I can do it for you."  
  
Through his teeth the man gave his response. "Get. Away. From. My. Hair."   
  
"Geez, okay."  
  
Again silence fell in the room.  
  
"When was the last time you did your wash?"  
  
The young man jumped to his feet. "That's it! You know, at first this arrangement was working out fine. I mean you were here and kept me company. But now, I think I'm going insane!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How so? _HOW SO?_ You are driving me crazy!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"AHHHH! Just stop it now!"  
  
Yet, _again_ silence fell into the small home.   
  
"I'm just trying to help. You know, keep you company, help out, keep you busy and all that." The older man let his head fall some.  
  
"Oh, now don't get upset. I didn't mean it. It's just been a rough day."  
  
The older man said nothing.  
  
"Please don't be mad."  
  
A sad, long sigh escaped the older man.  
  
"Okay, okay you can stay, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon's head snapped up. "Thank you, Padawan. I must say the afterlife is very boring. I mean one can only hear so many knock-knock jokes from Jedi before they get old."  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at his Master's ghostly blue form. He had to admit Yoda was right. 'There was no death, only the Force.'  
  
"Oh, you missed another spot of here, Obi-Wan."  
  
Because if there was death, then he would be living a normal, quiet life.  
  
"And here's another one. Did I ever teach you how to properly clean?"  
  
He looked over at his blue-shaded Master, who was pointing to a dusty spot on his wooded chest, and smiled. It could have been a quiet life, but it would have been a lonely one.  
  
"Good Lord, look at the state of you robes! You are doing wash tonight, Padawan, and there's no argument allowed."  
  
And, apparently, a dirty one. 

__

The End.


	13. Memories I

__

MEMORIES part one

Timeline: Post-ROTJ

Genre: Humor   
  
~*~  
  
Jedi Master Luke Skywalker shoved the large wooden box against the wall with the others. He had decided that his task for the day would be sorting and cleaning out Ben's old home. He really hoped that he would be able to keep the house as it had been, but vandals and thieves would plunder the place once they found out no one lived there. Hence, Luke began placing things in piles for storage. Also, the young Master was hoping that perhaps he could find something from Ben's past- anything that would give him insight to the man, and the Jedi, he once was. Yet, with moving the last box, Luke finished the house and found nothing.  
  
Sighing, the young man stood and promptly smacked his head on the hollow ceiling. His first reaction was- "OUCH!", but his second was- "It's hollow?" Wasting no time, Luke probed with his fingers and soon found a small release button. With anticipation, the Master hit the button and found all sorts of things tumbling down to his feet.  
  
Luke looked over the various items: holovids, parcels of paper, and other belongs littered the floor. With a smile, the young man realized that he found what he had been hoping to find; he found the key to Ben's, or rather Obi-Wan's, past.  
  
The Master took a seat and began to sort the objects not yet feeling like he was intruding.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, however, someone did feel like he was intruding.  
  
"Master," came the indignant squawk. "Those are my things!"  
  
The older man shook his head. "Really, Obi-Wan, let the boy look at them. He deserves that much."  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Just wait until he sees the holo of your 40th birthday party." He muttered.  
  
"_WHAT_?!?!" Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to be indignant. "Why that nosy little brat."  
  
"Tisk, tisk Master." Obi-Wan reproached. "Let the boy look." He sent his Master's words back at him with a smile.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to the younger Jedi. "You won't be so happy when he finds that holo of you and a certain female Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan paled as Qui-Gon looked back at Luke.  
  
The young Master had sorted the items and began to look at a small collection of hand written notes.  
  
"Dearest Obi-" He read to himself.  
  
"Dearest Obi?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his Padawan. Obi-Wan buried his hands in his face.  
  
"I will wait for you in our spot until you come." Luke continued. "I hope your Master doesn't find you missing. We'll have to watch our backs if this is to continue. Till then. Yours, Ala." The young man smiled as he looked over the rest of the letters from Ala. Most of them were short and confirmed the fact of their meetings.  
  
"Appears you did do a good job of getting away from your Master." He commented as he put the letter back in order.  
  
Obi-Wan held his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. "I only went out like ten times!"  
  
Qui-Gon stared at his apprentice. "That would be ten times too many."  
  
"Well maybe if you had let me see her more I wouldn't have done it." The young Jedi commented as he turned back to Luke.  
  
The young man had found a small collection of holovids and was activating them. The first one contained a picture of Obi-Wan looking roughly fourteen. He was standing next to a large Jedi whom Luck assumed was his Master after Yoda. The older man had his hands on the boy's shoulder and Obi-Wan's face held a goofy smile.  
  
"First time you won the Padawan lightsaber constant." Qui-Gon commented.  
  
The holo faded and was replaced by another one that had to occur only minutes after the first. In this picture, Obi-Wan was being attacked by a Calamari female that had her arms around his neck. The Master was similarly being attacked, but by a lovely female human. She had her arms slung over his shoulder giving him a gentle hug.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "I think Bant and Tahl were more excited by the win then you and I."  
  
Luke moved the picture aside and brought up another one. This one had a picture of an older Obi-Wan, probably twenty, with a female Jedi giving him a kiss on the cheek. The young Jedi's face was a bright pink and he appeared to be trying to get the female away from him.  
  
"I never did understand why you didn't like Padawan Fiona."  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Qui-Gon. "Master, she smelled like a bantha!"  
  
"Hmmph, that's not a nice thing to say."  
  
"It's the truth, though."  
  
Luke moved over a couple holos and decided to activated a vid. The first one he grabbed soon came to life.  
  
"Get that away from me now, Padawan." The face of the Jedi Master in the picture with Obi-Wan came into view. From what Luke could see, the Master appeared to have been woken up by the camera in his face. He, also, didn't seem happy about it.  
  
"Master, smile!"  
  
"I'm warning you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you want to live to Knighthood leave this instant."  
  
The camera moved around in a circle that made Luke dizzy, but finally came to rest right in front of Obi-Wan's young face. "It appears that the dormant Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been awaken. I shall attempt to remove myself from his den without causing myself any harm."  
  
"_PADAWAN_!"  
  
The camera quickly swirled around again to the full figure of Qui-Gon. The Master had his hand on his hips and was not looking pleased.  
  
"Give me the camera, now."  
  
"But, Master-"  
  
The argument fell on deaf ears as the Master put his hand over the lens. "Ow! Not the braid, Master!" Was the last comment before the vid cut out.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other and simultaneously broke out in uncontrolled laughter.  
  
Luke shook his head oddly and moved to the next vid. If the first one had been different, this one was unexplainable. The Jedi Master, who he now knew was Qui-Gon, stood with a great big party hat on his head atop of a table. He appeared to be dancing, though Luke couldn't be sure what type of dance. In the background, he could hear laughter from various people.  
  
"Qui, you look like an idiot!" Someone yelled from the background and the camera swung around to the voice. A tall, dark skinned Jedi was waving his arm towards Qui-Gon on the table.  
  
"You're just jealous you don't have the moves like I do, Mace!" The Dancing Master retorted.  
  
Suddenly, the camera moved around the room stopped at various Master and Knights. Each one gave the camera a wave and smile.  
  
A loud noise, though, brought the vid back to Qui-Gon. The tall Master had somehow misstepped on the table and landed ungracefully on his bottom on the floor. Unfortunately, he had somehow also, landed half on Yoda.  
  
"Off me you will get!"  
  
Quick as a flash, Qui-Gon jumped to his feet while laughter from the Jedi irrupted throughout the small room. Yoda turned to the camera.  
  
"Off now!" And it did so.  
  
Qui-Gon covered his face with his hands while Obi-Wan took a seat on the ground from laughing so hard. "I had forgotten that you landed on Master Yoda!" A few gulps of air later and the young Jedi rose to his feet. "And that dancing! What were you thinking?"  
  
The older man shook his head. "Okay, I might have had a few drinks."  
  
"A _few_?!?!"  
  
"A lot." Qui-Gon corrected.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Luke continued to stare at the vid in his hands wondering what on earth he had just seen. Realizing he'd never know, he moved on.  
  
The next holo was activated and quickly shut down once he got a good idea of what the picture was of.  
  
Obi-Wan dropped on signs of humor as he noticed that holo. Qui-Gon elbowed his Padawan, "That was quiet a compromising position, wasn't it?"  
  
The young man let off a moan type sound, but said nothing. His Master spoke, however. "I would have thought you would have gotten rid of that one, Obi-Wan. Seriously, why would you record that and save it?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up with a sheepish smile. "Posterity?"  
  
"There's a word for what you made."  
  
"Memories?" Obi-Wan supplied.  
  
"Porn." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
Luke moved to a small bound book and opened the cover.  
  
"Oh great, now my journal! Will he ever stop?" Obi-Wan commented.  
  
The young Master flipped through the pages and began to read one at random.  
  
"Everyday I miss him more than the one before. I still don't know how or why he entrusted this boy- the Chosen One- to me. I'm not ready or worthy of this task. He would have been such a better Master than I. He would have raised the boy to be the greatest Knight ever. Me, I'll be lucky if he becomes a Knight." Luke's voice trailed off, but Qui-Gon had heard enough to know exactly what his Padawan had been writing about.  
  
Obi-Wan's face turned red, from what he didn't know, though. Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You did better than I ever would have."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Was that before or after he turned to the Dark Side?"  
  
"That was unavoidable, sadly. But look," He pointed to Luke. "You did save the Jedi and you brought back balance. Even Anakin was saved in the end."  
  
"Actually, Luke did that."  
  
"But you gave him the direction."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "That was just luck."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "No, that was not luck. That was your power and talent that saved the Jedi and guided Luke." The Master looked back at Luke who had pushed aside the journal and went back to the more entertaining holos. He activated it and Qui-Gon stared at the picture that came up.  
  
"Oh, _WON_-derful." He heard Obi-Wan exclaim next to him.  
  
The picture suddenly came into focus to the Master. "Is that y-you?"  
  
"I swear, I'm going to kill him!" The younger man yelled while shaking his fists.  
  
Qui-Gon's laughter soon joined Luke's as the younger Master realized the picture.  
  
The holo, which Obi-Wan wish he had destroyed, was that of him red-faced with lipstick and eye shadow on. Off to the side, Bant was holding her sides from laughing and Garen was pointing with a look of pure entertainment on his face.  
  
"I can't believe they did that while I was sleeping," Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
"I think the color looks nice on you." Qui-Gon attempted to say the comment with a straight face, but failed miserably.  
  
"I swear, when that kid becomes one with the Force, he's going to get it!" Obi-Wan threatened.  
  
"Don't be a sore sport, Padawan. I mean really you do look nice with that pink lipstick."  
  
"AUGH!" Was the answer to that statement.  
  
Luke rummaged through more pictures and vids, until a lovely silver holovid caught his eye. He looked it over, admiring the beautiful cravings.  
  
"NOT THAT ONE!" Obi-Wan cried.  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
Before the young man could answer, another presence joined the two Jedi. "What's my son doing now?"  
  
"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan screeched. Another person moved next to Anakin. "AMIDALA!" He screeched again.  
  
The two newest additions looked at the young Jedi oddly as did his Master.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
As if to answer the question, Luke activated the holovid, a picture of Obi-Wan and a woman kissing came to life.  
  
"Oh, Force." Obi-Wan put his had to his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Obi, who's the girl?"  
  
Amidala looked closer at the holo and gasped. Qui-Gon looked closer and smiled. Anakin looked closer and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Is t-th-that m-my Amidala?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed and faced his friend. "It wasn't like that!"  
  
Anakin lunged for the Jedi and the two tumbled to the ground. Amidala looked at Qui-Gon, "It actually was a dare that Rabe told him to do and she happened to take a picture."  
  
The Master nodded and watched the two on the ground as they tumbled about. "Perhaps you should tell him that."  
  
Amidala shook her head. "He won't listen, but I can do one better." The one time Queen cleared her throat. "Anakin Skywalker! You leave Obi-Wan alone this instant or you will be sleeping on the floor."  
  
The fighting stopped instantly and Anakin moved next to his loves side. "Sorry, dear."   
  
She patted him on the head, "Good boy." The two walked away just as Obi-Wan rose to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon dusted off a few stray piece of dirt on Obi-Wan robe. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
The younger man just shook his head.  
  
Luke deactivated the holo and with a smile. He had only begun to go through the pictures and wondered what else laid in store for him. He never, in a millions years, would have thought Ben's pictures would be so entertaining- so unlike the man he knew.  
  
The young man quickly grabbed a sofa cushion and sat back on the ground. As the sun slowly faded, the young Master continued to search into Ben's past and with each new picture, vid, letter or entry, he found himself getting to know that man he barely met, but instantly trusted, a bit more.  
  
He, as he looked over the items, wished he had known the person that Obi-Wan was before everything had changed so suddenly for him staring with his Master's death.  
  
And Obi-Wan, as he watched Luke look over the items, suddenly wished he had foresight to burn the embarrassing moments because he knew he would never be living most of them down.  
  
"I can't believe you kissed Obi-Wan!!!" Or never heard the end of some of them.

__

The End. 


	14. Memories II

__

MEMORIES part two

Timeline: Post-ROTJ

Genre: Humor   
  
~*~  
  
The task of cleaning out Old Ben's house turned out to be much more of an adventure than Luke first thought it would be. After only a few hours of cleaning, everything was in place and that was when the real fun began. By chance, the young Master stumbled- or rather smacked in to- an old storage hole that contained numerous items from Ben's old Jedi days. For the remainder of the night, and into the early morning, Luke sat and went through all of Ben's things. Finding each item more exciting than the first.  
  
Finally, the task was completed and, although the young man felt a closer connection to Ben, he couldn't help but feel saddened too. There was a side to the older man that he would never know- one that truly seemed like a joy to understand. Luke sighed and collected the box that held Ben's past. He looked around the old, now empty home, and let off another sigh. In the morning, Han and Chewie were going to help him move the boxes into storage on Coruscant and with that, the home that Ben had hidden himself away in would forever be empty.  
  
"Good bye, old friend." Luke whispered as he parted.  
  
"Good bye to you too, but couldn't you leave my things?" Qui-Gon shook his head at his apprentice. For the last hours that Luke had gone through his stuff, Obi-Wan had a comment for everything. His dry sense of humor hadn't left him in the afterlife- unfortunately Qui-Gon silently added.  
  
Obi-Wan was just about ready to go off and find Bant when the loud proclamation of "Sith-hells!" brought Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just outside by Luke again. Somehow, the young man had gotten his foot trapped in a large hole just outside Ben's door. The hole was actually a piece of the flooring that had rotted away and allowed the open space underneath to kidnaps Luke's foot.  
  
"Why is there wood on your floor?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
Obi-Wan's face suddenly broke into a very mischievous grin.  
  
Luke had since untrapped his foot and was busy trying to dislodge the wooden plank. His hand fell inside the hole and he felt it hit something hard that was not the dry sand that should be there.  
  
Obi-Wan's smile grew larger as Luke pulled out a small box. The young Master tipped the box and, in a strange sense of deja-vu, items fell to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon heard his Padawan clear his throat. "Anakin, could you come here for a moment?" The young man asked into the Force.   
  
A moment later, his one-time apprentice was by his side. Amidala was also there standing between the two Jedi in hope Anakin wouldn't try to attack the man again. Really, she _had_ tried to explain the bet that Rabe had made, but her husband refused to believe it.  
  
The sandy-blond haired man looked at Obi-Wan. "What?"  
  
In answer, he simply pointed to the box Luke was holding.  
  
"Sith-hell's!" Luke's father exclaimed much like his son had.  
  
Amidala looked at Anakin and then to Obi-Wan. "What is it?"  
  
The smile grew even more (a feat Qui-Gon found simply amazing). "Anakin's box."  
  
In a very un-Queen like way, Amidala let off a squeal and clapped her hands together. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "This is your fault." He said before lunging at the man again.  
  
This time the young Jedi was ready and side-stepped allowing Anakin to fall on his knees. The man on the ground looked up right as Luke grabbed the first piece of paper.  
  
"Dearest Amidala." Luke smiled- his dad had written his mom a love note.   
  
"When I think of you the sky seems blue.   
I cannot imagine my life without you.   
Your hair, your eyes, they all shine so bright.   
I swear, they could light up the darkest night.   
Please say you'll be with me.   
Because, without you, I'd drown myself in the sea."  
  
Obi-Wan had the courtesy to laugh out loud. Amidala tried to hold back her laughter- really she did- but the 'poetry' was too much and soon she joined Obi-Wan in hysterics. Qui-Gon looked down at the young man still on the ground. Anakin's face was blazing and he could see him shaking his head morosely.  
  
The older Jedi cleared his throat. "So, Anakin, was that an original piece of poetry?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala lost it again.  
  
Luke, on the other hand, wasn't laughing, but felt a strange sense of pity. Did is father really write this? If so, how in the name of the Force, did he ever marry? Perhaps, Amidala was blind and deaf...  
  
Anakin, in an attempt to save face, tried to defend himself. "I never gave it to her! And I wrote a lot better stuff- it was my first love letter! Come on guys- stop laughing!" Never said it was a good attempt, but an attempt.   
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala still laughed.  
  
Luke felt he shouldn't read any more of his father's letters for fear that he would find himself even more disappointed and embarrassed at his father's writing skills.  
  
"It was my first attempt!" Anakin defended.  
  
A data pad laid at his feet and, looking down at it, he realized it had activated itself. Luke brought it up to read it forgetting his promise not to read any more of his dad's things. "Jul'sana."  
  
"Uh oh." Obi-Wan warned.  
  
Luke continued. "I'm so happy that you decided to go the Padawan dance with me. Don't worry about Amidala, she won't know. I'll see you at the eighth chime."  
  
A flash of material and Anakin found himself pinned by his wife. "You cheating..._RAT_!"   
  
"Ami, honey, dear, please..."  
  
"Don't _'dear'_ me!" The Queen growled in a, Qui-Gon had to admit, scary tone. The man under her squirmed.  
  
"It wasn't like that, it happened before I knew I loved you."  
  
Amidala cleared her throat and asked. "So, when exactly did you love me?"  
  
Obi-Wan mentally sent the Jedi reassurance through the Force. He sure as heck knew a loaded question when he heard one.  
  
"Um..." Anakin began. "Right after I visited you when I was thirteen."  
  
_Oops, wrong answer_, Obi-Wan thought as Amidala's eyes blazed.  
  
"_THEN_! You loved me _THEN_!" Her voice took on the growl again. "I loved you before that and you...you were going off with other Padawans! You cheating snake!"  
  
"Amidala, they meant nothing to me. You are the only one I will ever love- have ever loved- please believe me."  
  
_Wow_, Qui-Gon thought. _I never knew someone could sound so pathetic_. He looked over at Obi-Wan and thought back to when he had his first fight with Ala. _Okay, well I did,_ he realized. _But never knew TWO people who_ _could sound so pathetic._  
  
Amidala's face suddenly soften. "Promise you only love me?"  
  
Anakin smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Promise." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Luke again wondered how his father could have married his mother. Perhaps, he reasoned, Amidala still blind and deaf plus was missing a few limbs and kind of desperate...  
  
A datachip and player grabbed the man's interest and he put in the chip hitting play.  
  
"And so then, here we are trapped by the three Hutts and Obi-Wan, get this, he falls to his knees begging for mercy! I, of course, had to jump to the rescue and save both him and myself. But, it gets better, Ami, okay so after the Hutts we're getting to our ship when Obi-Wan falls flat on his face, right there and then. Just, 'plop', bellysmacker all the way."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly turned to Anakin who eyes were quite wide. "That was quite an _interesting_ tale you fabricated there. If I remember correctly, the real mission went something along the lines of a certain Padawan stepped on a Hutt's tail, the proceeded to, while trying to apologize, back into a food cart that dumped food on another Hutt. I believe it was at this point that said Padawan ran away looking for his Master. I think he also took a corner to fast and bowled over the Prince we were protecting. I believe that was the first mission that I actually got sent home from for *causing* a riot!"  
  
Anakin looked down at his hands. "Well, that's the way it happened from a certain point of view."  
  
"Yeah, the _right_ one."  
  
His son began to rummaged through the stuff as his feet, looking for something that caught his eye. A holovid did so and, thinking back to Ben's vids, he activated it with a smile.  
  
"Smile, Ami, come on." A lovely lady, looking slightly out of sorts, came on screen. She appeared to be holding her tongue and taking deep breaths. "You're beautiful! You're a goddess! You're..."  
  
The vid switched to a close-up of Amidala's face. "If you say glowing I _WILL_ kill you. _UNDERSTAND_?" The vid swarm out to show the very pregnant figure of the Queen.  
  
"Aha, of course, sweetie." The vid gently faded away.  
  
"Wow. I never knew you had gained *that* much weight. You were kinda fat, actually."   
  
~Oh Force~ Obi-Wan thought. ~Didn't his ex-Padawan know anything about the female species?~  
  
"Fat? Did you call me _FAT_?!?!" The screech, Qui-Gon decided, had to heard all the way on Hoth.  
  
"Fat? No, no. You're not fat. You're beautiful."  
  
The Queen crossed her arms in a look that obviously said 'look who's sleeping on the couch tonight.' Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said, again, "This is your fault."  
  
"Yeah, sure." The young Jedi agree sarcastically. "Maybe if you had some *tact* you wouldn't be spending the night on the ground."  
  
Luke smiled at the memory of seeing his mother pregnant with him and his sister. It made him wish he had a memory of her like Leia had, but he didn't want to think about that right now- it was nearly on his mind all the time anyway.  
  
A small necklace caught the Jedi Master's eye and he pulled in off the ground. It seemed to be a small craving of sorts. "Hmmm, well he wasn't much of an artist." Luke mused out loud.  
  
"Hey, I resent that! That was a wonderfully crafted piece of..."  
  
"Crap." Obi-Wan supplied.  
  
"Yeah." Anakin agreed and then comprehended. "NO!"   
  
Qui-Gon covered his laughed with a cough and Amidala, though still fuming about being called fat, smiled lightly. Anakin, finally having enough, grumbled while walking away about sleeping on a cold floor.  
  
Amidala watched his retreating form and looked at the older Jedi. "You will call me if anything interesting comes up, won't you?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course!"  
  
The Queen turned and left Master and apprentice watching Luke. After a beat of silence, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"You know, if Luke isn't careful, he might have a couple enemies in the afterlife." The younger Jedi nodded in agreement.  
  
At the moment, a holopic of Anakin smiled just beside Obi-Wan came to life. It appeared to the mirror image of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that Luke had seen. Qui-Gon and his companion both sighed in contentment.  
  
The memories, although highly embarrassing for most of them, brought back the good times that, somehow they had forgotten. It brought back the smiles and laughter that had, one time, been associated with the Jedi and that, if all went well with Luke, would one day come back. The memories seemed to block out all the sad and lonely times that had occurred a lifetime ago.  
  
Qui-Gon reached over and put his arm across Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave the younger man a gentle, sideways, hug. It had been a tough road, but it was paved with golden memories along the way that lighten the path.

__

The End.


End file.
